


we can get there fast (then we can take it slow)

by orphan_account



Series: camboy au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Camboy Changkyun, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sugar Daddy, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's nothing more than a job: they give him their money and he wears what they tell him to, does what they want him to do, says what they want him to say.  he's not complaining, especially not when he's fucking himself down onto the most expensive toys and wearing the prettiest lingerie. besides, hidden behind a false name and the lens of his camera, it's thrilling, a rush in his veins whenever they praise him, tell him how pretty he looks and knowing that though he's got them all wrapped around his little finger, he belongs to one man, and one man only.[alternatively: changkyun is a camboy, and shin hoseok is his number 1 fan... and eventually, his sugar daddy]





	we can get there fast (then we can take it slow)

**Author's Note:**

> title from jay park's infamous "sex trip" (what a song,, lowkey my shit). anyway im back with another camboy fic but this time, it's actually gonna be good. i'll probably keep writing this while i rewrite my youngjae one lmao anyway enjoy!
> 
> edit: yeah no nevermind i forgot how hard writing was, wow fuck me, anyway, i hope this isn't too bad sdfghjk it'll get better in the next chapters... ive never been good at beginnings and endings anyway

I.M’s whines echo through the room lightly, the low noises of pleasure ringing clear through the speakers as his back arches against the headboard, The soft pink sweater covering his torso was pushed high up on his chest, held between clenched teeth, and his trembling legs were secured by a pair of matching thigh-thighs.

They told him to be loud tonight, to tease and play and prod until he’s begging to cum, letting that soft, low voice rise higher in pitch with every edged orgasm. True to his promise, his voice is like a constant stream of water, rising and falling but never quite stopping, never completely held back. He’s louder than usual, cheeks pink, skin slick, and cock flushed a dark red, the vibrating dildo pushing up against his prostate pushing him closer to release yet the ring around his cock stopping it.

“ _A_ _h… aah,_ ” he moans around the hem of his sweater as the toy hits his prostate again, sounds of pleasure muffled by the fabric. The teasing has been endless and he wants nothing more than to cum, but he has to hold off until they _let him_ , try to hold back the heat under his skin from turning into flames.

(I.M doesn’t need to look at the comment box to know what they’re saying, how they’re reacting. They _love_ this, they love to see him writhing and crying and begging them to let him cum - they can’t see his full face, of course, but once they catch sight of the tear tracks on his cheeks, the lewd comments spread like wildfire.

He can’t blame them; he _knows_ he looks especially good like this. A pretty boy with a delicate body, dressed innocently in gentle pinks and soft sweaters, debauched and completely _wrecked_ as he fucks himself over and over.)

 

His eyes creep open to peek at the screen, gaze flickering over demands and praises. _Beg for it some more baby,_ says one. _Let’s hear that pretty voice of yours_ , says another. I.M catches more of that kind, smirking through his haze before opening his mouth and letting his sweater fall bunched against his chest. _Let them have it,_ he thinks.

Letting his head roll back against the pillows under him, I.M’s hands trail down his slim stomach, moving softly around his navel and pulling a few needy moans from his lips, before wrapping around his aching cock. “ _Ah,_ ” he cries loudly, teasing the swollen head of his cock, “ _It feels s-so good, g-god._ ”

I.M’s hands toy with himself a little more before one of them slides down and pushes the toy harder against his prostate, _“C…can I cum now?_ ” is the next thing that falls from his lips, the shocks of hot pleasure seeping into his bones, “ _p-please, please-- pretty please!_ ”

His desperate whines turn to incoherent begging as he edges himself again, toes curling against the bed as his pleas get louder. The pleasure is hot in his bones, under his skin, and he can’t count how many times it’s felt _too much_ , yet _not enough_ , even after stopping his release a third time. He fucks the toy into himself none too gently, clothed legs spreading wider in view of the camera, back arching off of the bed as he pulls the ring off of his cock and cum covers his stomach. I.M’s vision flashes white as he cums, moaning louder and filthier than he had all night.

“ _I hope you enjoyed the show_ ,” he says at the end of his stream, voice hoarse and floaty, and body still flushed.

 

Later, Changkyun leans back against his pillows, spent and sleepy. He reaches for the wipes on his bedside table, whining softly as he cleans the cum off of his chest and his sensitive cock. His sweater feels even softer against his skin in the afterwords, and the plushness of his bed is even more comforting. He knows he should clean himself up properly, put away his equipment and tuck away his laptop, but as he gets settled and his thoughts start to soften, the urge to sleep is too tempting. _A few minutes won’t hurt_ , he hums to himself, letting his eyes flutter shut and sinking into his pillows.

His laptop dings a few moments later, pulling Changkyun out of his momentary rest. His blog is still open, on the website where he’d been streaming the video, but there’s a little flag above his message box. Curious, he pulls the computer closer to him, fingers sluggishly trailing over the touchpad as he clicks on the notification.

**_(1) New Message from wonbebe99_ **

It’s not often someone drops into his messages, as popular as he is, but when they do it’s usually people asking for lewd things or sexual requests (most of which he ignores) - so he’s tempted to ignore it, shut the cover and leave it for the morning. He recognizes the username as one of his higher paying viewers, and that alone stirs more of his curiosity, but the sleepiness combined with his post-orgasm haze is stronger.

 _It can wait_ , Changkyun decides, closing his laptop and curling into his pillows.


End file.
